


Really Complex Masturbation

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Cloud discovers a few things in the ShinRa Mansion. Er, they discover him?





	Really Complex Masturbation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted ?? (Found a note from September 2003 that mentioned it had already been written/posted, so... some time before that!)
> 
> I _think_ this might've been a 'so many hits at website' fic, but all that info has been lost.

"I wouldn't have told you to come if it wasn't important," Tifa insisted as she took Cloud's bag from him and led him into her house.

"I just don't want to go in there," Cloud replied, shaking his head before looking around Tifa's parlor. She'd redecorated, he noticed, since the last time he'd been there.

"Cloud, it's been seven years," Tifa said. "It's probably just some teenagers. But the whole town is scared the place will light on fire and..."

Cloud frowned as Tifa trailed off. He'd seen the town in flames once. The thought of it was more than enough of a motivator.

"Okay, but I'm not going alone," Cloud replied after a moment.

* * *

Later in the evening, Cloud carefully sharpened his sword before stepping outside to stretch and glance up the street towards the ShinRa mansion. The building was dark, but so were many of the houses in town. Nibelheim had been shuttering its windows early ever since ghostly lights and strange apparitions had been seen around the mansion at night.

While he'd rested all day, Tifa had been busy running errands around town. She was falling asleep on her feet while she rushed about to cook for Cloud, despite his protests that he could eat somewhere in town. Besides, her cooking wasn't quite as good as he remembered.

Still, she'd fallen asleep while they discussed a plan for investigating the mansion. And, Cloud had found out, she'd been up for two days straight watching the place.

He decided to let her rest. After some of the trials he'd been through, a few spare monsters would be no challenge.

His blood ran cold though when he saw a dim light in an upstairs window of the mansion. It couldn't be from anything more than a candle though. Hopefully.

Perhaps it was just local teenagers or a handful of vagrants.

The front door was unlocked, as always. And, for some odd reason, the place actually looked cleaner than he remembered. It unnerved Cloud. Vagrants didn't dust.

As Cloud walked through the entryway, he could hear footsteps and as squeak above him. And then nothing. Without a second thought, Cloud ran up the stairs and almost straight into the room he'd heard the noises coming from. It was the bedroom that hid the staircase to the basement.

Cloud paused at the doorway though, not wanting to think what he might face if the vagrants had gotten into the basement. Or if something from the basement had gotten out.

Drawing his sword, Cloud opened the door and stepped in. The entire room had been cleaned and rearranged to resemble a sitting room. A sofa Cloud vaguely remembered being in another room sat against one wall and a couple of chairs were nearby. A small pile of recent magazines was stacked on a low table.

Someone actually seemed to be living in the mansion, and caring for it.

And the door to the stairway was open, eerie light glowing up from below. But that wasn't what was lighting the room. The dim light was coming from a lit candle sitting on an end table.

Anyone being so conscientious to take care of the mansion wouldn't leave a lit candle unattended, would they?

"Cloud?" a voice asked from the doorway.

Cloud almost dropped his sword as he slowly turned. He knew the voice, but there was no way that...

The man standing in the doorway had chin-length silver hair and a thin pair of glasses perched on his nose.

Cloud shook his head. No way. Just... no way.

"Sephiroth?" His voice was so soft he barely heard himself speak.

"Not quite," the man replied. "I am, and I'm not."

Cloud had his sword to the man's throat a second later. There were other physical differences, Cloud noticed as he looked the man over from a closer vantage point. Nothing major, but enough that Cloud realized the man was telling the truth.

"You're a..."

"Clone," the man finished. "I share the first Sephiroth's memories to a certain point, and then the rest are mine alone."

"You were in the basement," Cloud guessed as he lowered his sword. A near-sighted clone wearing a fuzzy sweater and house slippers didn't seem to pose much of a threat to him.

"Yes, until a few months ago, when I was revived from a cold sleep," the clone said as he crossed the room. "But I shouldn't tell you more until I retrieve the one you were after."

"What?" Cloud's jaw dropped. Not Sephiroth.

By the time Cloud had recovered enough to move, the clone had already vanished down the stairs.

Cloud winced as he stepped onto the first step. He moved slowly, frightened of losing his footing as he moved awkwardly one step at a time, trying to balance his sword in front of him while watching his feet. A couple steps were broken and missing, and he jumped them easily. However, when he landed after the second jump, the step he landed on cracked beneath him and he dropped his weapon as he fell forward. The sword fell down through the center, but Cloud caught himself after bouncing for only three steps.

"Fuck," he muttered under his breath. Hopefully he could get his weapon back before anything else stupid happened. Silently, he hoped he would wake up at any moment and still be in Costa del Sol, in his own bed, in his own house.

He ran the rest of the way down the stairs, thankful to see his sword laying untouched at the bottom. Just as he reached to pick it up, a foot came down on the blade.

"Cloud."

Looking up, Cloud parted his lips slightly as his face contorted through a series of expressions, the last one being a mix of fear and annoyance. Sephiroth reached down and snatched the weapon from Cloud but didn't brandish it. Instead he handed the weapon backwards to the clone, who took it carefully and vanished into the depths of the basement.

"Sephiroth," Cloud said, trying to hide his extreme annoyance at the possibility of getting killed in such a stupid way. He'd walked right into a den of... Sephiroths.

"You weren't a bad shot," Sephiroth said after looking Cloud over for a moment.

"What?"

"You weren't a bad shot. Back when you used a standard issue firearm," Sephiroth repeated. "You do remember, right? Or are you still missing memories?"

"You're the one who messed with my mind," Cloud shot back. "You should know."

Perhaps he was still napping and this was a dream. It was much too surreal to be actually happening, that was obvious. Two Sephiroths. Both seemingly sane.

"It wasn't him," the clone said, reappearing behind Sephiroth. "It was Jenova. I could feel her and hear her even in my sleep."

Cloud had always wondered how much of the insanity had just been manipulation beyond Sephiroth's control. And for some reason the clone's presence reassured him. After all, there were two of them and neither had so much as laid a hand on him yet. If they wanted to kill him, he decided, he would have been dead.

"Still, neither of us has any urge to venture out into the world just yet," Sephiroth explained. "I came here to try to better understand what had happened."

"And found me in a hidden room," the clone finished.

Cloud raised an eyebrow. They were being almost creepy with the way they seemed to be sharing thoughts. But then again, if he understood right, the clone had a reasonable percentage of Sephiroth's memories.

"Do you want to sit down?" Sephiroth asked suddenly. "I'm sure this is a shock to you."

"I want my sword back," Cloud replied, wondering why it had been taken. That was the main unnerving thing at the moment.

"When you leave. Come, have a drink," Sephiroth said, motioning for Cloud to follow him deeper into the basement.

"It's okay," the clone whispered to Cloud as he passed. "I... at first I felt as you must, but he's okay now."

"What was that, Sev?" Sephiroth asked, looking back over his shoulder.

"Just a few reassurances, Sephiroth," the clone replied before staying silent until they entered the library room. With the books neatly organized back on their shelves, there was room for a bit more furniture.

Cloud sat on a worn leather chair near the doorway as Sephiroth snagged a bottle of alcohol from a shelf.

"I'll excuse myself for the evening," the clone said after moment. He'd been standing in the doorway the entire time.

"Tired?" Sephiroth asked, pouring two glasses and pausing before filling the third.

"I simply assume you two would like to be alone."

"Stay, Seventeen," Sephiroth said as he moved to fill the third glass.

"Seventeen," Cloud repeated back.

"Yes," the clone said, displaying the number tattooed on his skin. Cloud had actually forgotten to look. A number...

* * *

It was less than an hour later that the mood finally became loose enough for Cloud to let himself be pulled over to a small sofa where he was more sitting on Sephiroth than beside him. He wasn't sure if it was just the alcohol, which normally didn't effect him like this, but he felt... good. Better than he should have in the situation, at least.

But instead, Cloud was leaning against Sephiroth and slowly emptying his second glass as he listened to Sephiroth and Seventeen explain some of the more intricate details of living virtually undetected.

* * *

Cloud pulled away from Seventeen, a bit embarrassed at how enthusiastically he'd just been kissing the clone while sitting on the lap of the real thing. However, Sephiroth didn't seem to mind as he slipped a hand into Cloud's undone pants. Seventeen claimed Cloud's lips again as Sephiroth wound his hand around Cloud's arousal. Cloud was a little tipsy and not quite sure how he'd ended up so close to heaven, but it didn't really matter as he moaned into Seventeen's mouth and rocked into Sephiroth's hand and then back against Sephiroth's body.

"Sev, I think we should move this elsewhere," Sephiroth said once he could meet his clone's eyes. Seventeen's glasses had been set aside and, blinking, he reached over to grab them.

"Of course," he replied, holding out a hand to pull Cloud to his feet.

Silently, Cloud followed the pair through a hidden passage he'd never seen and into a lush but dim bedroom. At that moment it struck him that Sephiroth and Seventeen were lovers. If they could be called that. Momentarily his tipsy mind asked itself if it wasn't just really complex masturbation.

Either way, he brought a hand to his own erection as he watched Sephiroth pulling at Seventeen's clothing, his lips trailing lines down the clone's unflawed chest as Seventeen pulled his sweater off. In all his days dreaming of Sephiroth, he'd never found a fantasy as amazing as the spectacle he was being treated to.

In moments, both men were naked and had their sights set on Cloud. Effortlessly they stripped him, taking turns kissing and sucking on Cloud's body until Seventeen was skillfully sucking on Cloud's arousal and Sephiroth was behind Cloud, kissing the back of his neck.

With a smirk, Sephiroth pushed Cloud's legs apart slightly and bent his knees until he could slip his own arousal between Cloud's thighs. Seconds later, Seventeen had moved his attention to it. Sephiroth and Cloud shuddered together, both feeling a sudden rush from the act.

Sephiroth then had Cloud's erection in his hands, stroking firmly until Seventeen pulled away.

"On the bed," Seventeen said. It was more an order than a suggestion and as Cloud was guided onto the wide bed piled with blankets, he wondered just who would be the dominant between two Sephiroths.

After all, they had explained that they were basically the same person, just in different bodies. And Cloud had never once fantasized what it would be like to see someone claiming Sephiroth in such a manner. However, as they were both Sephiroths, it didn't matter who...

Cloud's confused reasoning was thrown out the window as his legs were spread apart and Seventeen moved between them. In the dim light it was amazing how similar the two silver-haired men looked. Seventeen had discarded his glasses again along with his clothing and, except for the hair, the difference was no longer obvious.

"Sev... Seph..." Cloud cried as each man descended upon him. Sephiroth had his mouth around Cloud's arousal, using his tongue to toy with the tip as Seventeen opened a container of lubricant and slicked a pair of fingers.

Cloud pushed down against those fingers as they slid into his body. If the alcohol had done anything, it had certainly relaxed Cloud to the point that penetration brought little discomfort.

Seventeen worked his fingers inside of Cloud slowly, savoring the heat that had to be in his memory too. He had memories of Cloud writhing beneath him, crying out for more as they coupled frantically, racing to a release so long-awaited it had been almost painful.

And Seventeen remembered exactly where to touch Cloud, and that pleasure combined with Sephiroth's tongue quickly coaxed an orgasm from Cloud. Cloud didn't manage a sound beyond a strangled moan as he came, instead choosing to crush blankets in his hands and grab at Sephiroth's hair. Finally, as Sephiroth let Seventeen swipe a bit of warm liquid from his mouth, Cloud let a name spill from his lips. Sephiroth's.

Seventeen frowned a moment before giving his spot over to Sephiroth, who quickly whispered something in Seventeen's ear too quietly for Cloud to hear.

It was sort of like all of Cloud's forbidden fantasies were suddenly coming true at once. Sephiroth took little time to finish preparing Cloud and thrust quickly and fully into Cloud's body in one motion. Cloud hissed but then moaned, reaching out to pull Sephiroth closer to him, to wrap his arms around him as they began moving to a slower rhythm.

Sephiroth murmured Cloud's name before kissing Cloud. He knew Seventeen could lay as much claim to Cloud as he could, yet he felt protective anyway.

He'd share... Later.

Still, as Cloud pushed back to meet every thrust, Sephiroth reminded himself that later was very closely approaching. With one last deep thrust, he rocked back and out of Cloud's arms, leaving Cloud panting and dazed.

"All yours," Sephiroth said, moving quickly to allow Seventeen room.

Seventeen just nodded and claimed the space between Cloud's legs, his erection glistening with lubricant as he licked his lips. Staring at Cloud, he positioned himself and roughly thrust forward, filling Cloud fully in one motion.

Before letting his eyes flutter shut, Cloud looked beside him for Sephiroth, but Sephiroth wasn't anywhere to be seen.

However, as Cloud was being pleasurably rocked by Seventeen's thrusts, he soon stopped wondering and gave over to the sheer ecstasy once again coursing through his body. He was growing desperate for release, his arousal was dripping with pre-ejaculate yet Seventeen was holding his arms so he couldn't touch himself.

Suddenly Seventeen stopped moving, instead letting out a low grown and shaking slightly. Cloud cried out softly at the lack of stimulation and as he opened his eyes, he realized the cause of the lost rhythm. Sephiroth had claimed Seventeen, his eyes shimmering in the dim room as he pulled his erection from Seventeen's body before thrusting again, hard and deep.

Seventeen moaned and arched, inadvertently moving within Cloud as he did so. Cloud let out a gasp and after a couple awkward false starts, the three were moving together as one with little difficulty. The pace set was fast, which was fine as none of the men wanted to wait any longer for release.

Cloud's neglected arousal was finally granted a reprieve as Sephiroth forced Seventeen downward. Almost embarrassingly quickly, Cloud was overtaken with orgasm and he howled both men's names as he slicked the slight space between his stomach and Seventeen's.

Sephiroth just smirked and thrust harder, sure to angle himself to wring moan after moan from Seventeen. Seventeen couldn't hold on any longer as each motion assailed him inside and the shuddering heat his own arousal was encased in proved to be too much. Grabbing tightly to Cloud, he buried his face against Cloud's shoulder as he came.

Stilled, Seventeen stayed clinging to Cloud as Sephiroth continued to seek release within the hot confines of his clone's body. Cloud had managed to find an angle from which he could watch the action and was rendered both breathless and speechless by the visual feast.

Catching Cloud's eyes for a moment, Sephiroth managed a slight smile before giving himself over to the ecstasy that tugged at his very being. Two names fell from his lips as he thrust wildly with release into Seventeen's body before drawing back and laying a quick kiss on Seventeen's back.

Later, as exhaustion was settling in, the three of them arranged themselves together under one thin blanket. Both silver-haired men clung to Cloud, who in turn was letting his mind fill with wonderful new fantasies even as sleep beckoned.

And he had no idea what he was going to tell Tifa.


End file.
